Marvel's Original Sin (DTV Movie)
Based on the 2014 comic series, Original Sin, Uatu the Watcher has been murdered and his eye reveals secrets hidden in the Marvel Animated Universe! Characters: *S.H.I.E.L.D.: **Marcus Johnson/Nick Fury, Jr. (Chi McBride) - revealed to have been Marcus Johnson, son of the original Nick Fury and Nia Long **Maria Hill (Kari Wahlgren) **Team Coulson: ***Phil Coulson (Clark Gregg) ***Melinda May (Ming-Na Wen) ***Daisy Johnson/Quake (Chloe Bennet) ***Leo Fitz (Iain de Caestecker) ***Jemma Simmons (Elizabeth Henstridge) ***Michael Peterson/Deathlok (J. August Richards) ***Bobbi Morse/Mockingbird (Adrianne Palicki) **S.H.I.E.L.D. Trainees: when exposed to Uatu's eye, they realize Fury only assembled them just to get Spider-Man's spider sense, Nova's cosmic energy, White Tigers enchanted amulet, Iron Fist's knowledge of martial arts, and Luke's strength/endurance. ***Peter Parker/Spider-Man (Drake Bell) - after being exposed to Uatu's eye, he realizes he was a clone. ***Sam Alexander/Nova (Logan Miller) ***Ava Ayala/White Tiger (Caitlyn Taylor Love) ***Danny Rand/Iron Fist (Greg Cipes) ***Luke Cage/Power Man (Ogie Banks) *Secret Warriors: assembled by Quake and Ms. Marvel to fend off the Skrull Invasion, after they found out from Uatu's dead eyes that the Skrulls were invading Earth **Daisy Johnson/Quake (Chloe Bennet) **Kamala Khan/Ms. Marvel (Kathreen Khavari) **Gwen Stacy/Ghost Spider (Dove Cameron) **Dante Perez/Inferno (Tyler Posey) **Doreen Green/Squirrel Girl (Milana Vayntrub) **America Chavez (Cierra Ramirez) **Rayshaun Lucas/Patriot (Kamil McFadden) *Avengers: when exposed to Uatu's dead eye, they realize that they aren't who they think they are as Skrulls. **Steve Rogers/Captain America (Roger Craig Smith) **Tony Stark/Iron Man (Mick Wingert) **Thor Odinson (Travis Willingham) **Clint Barton/Hawkeye (Troy Baker) **Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow (Laura Bailey) **Sam Wilson/Falcon (Bumper Robinson) **T'Challa/Black Panther (James C. Mathis III) - investigates with Emma Frost, Gamora, Doctor Strange, Ant-Man, Punisher, Moon Knight and Winter Soldier to investigate Uatu's death **Scott Lang/Ant-Man (Josh Keaton) - investigates with Emma Frost, Gamora, Doctor Strange, T'Challa, Punisher, Moon Knight and Winter Soldier to investigate Uatu's death **Hope Pym/Wasp (Kari Wahlgren) **Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel (Grey Griffin) **Vision (David Kaye) **Shuri (Daisy Lightfoot) **Kamala Khan/Ms. Marvel (Kathreen Khavari) *S.M.A.S.H.: when exposed to Uatu's dead eye, they realize Red Hulk was a skrull suppose to be the Thing. **Bruce Banner/Hulk (Fred Tatasciore) **Jennifer Walters/She-Hulk (Eliza Dushku) **Rick Jones/A-Bomb (Seth Green) **Thunderbolt Ross/Red Hulk (Clancy Brown) **Skaar (Benjamin Diskin) *Guardians of the Galaxy: when exposed to Uatu's dead eye, they realize that their stories were a distraction from Zodiac. **Peter Quill/Star-Lord (Will Friedle) **Gamora (Vanessa Marshall) - investigates with Emma Frost, T'Challa, Doctor Strange, Ant-Man, Punisher, Moon Knight and Winter Soldier to investigate Uatu's death **Drax the Destroyer (David Sobolov) **Rocket Raccoon (Trevor Devall) **Groot (Kevin Michael Richardson) *X-Men: when exposed to Uatu's dead eye, they realize Jean was a guise made by Phoenix to gain their trust. **Scott Summers/Cyclops (Kirby Morrow) **Jean Grey (Venus Terzo) **Jubilee (Chiara Zanni) **James Howlett Logan/Wolverine (Steve Blum) **Ororo Monroe/Storm (Kristen Williamson) **Rogue (Meghan Black) **Hank McCoy/Beast (Diedrich Bader) **Kitty Pryde/Shadowcat (Maggie Blue O'Hara) - when exposed to Uatu's dead eye, she realizes she was Fury's original choice for her ability to phase, before White Tiger was chosen **Emma Frost (Claudia Black) - investigates with T'Challa, Gamora, Doctor Strange, Ant-Man, Punisher, Moon Knight and Winter Soldier to investigate Uatu's death, this version of Frost is a teenager like the rest of the cast of X-Men Evolution **Kurt Wagner/Nightcrawler (Brad Swalie) **Charles Xavier/Professor X (David Kaye) *Doctor Strange (Liam O'Brien) - investigates with Emma Frost, Gamora, T'Challa, Ant-Man, Punisher, Moon Knight and Winter Soldier to investigate Uatu's death *Marc Spector/Moon Knight (Gideon Emery) - investigates with Emma Frost, Gamora, Doctor Strange, Ant-Man, Punisher, T'Challa and Winter Soldier to investigate Uatu's death *Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier (Robby Diamond) - investigates with Emma Frost, Gamora, Doctor Strange, Ant-Man, Punisher, Moon Knight and T'Challa to investigate Uatu's death *Frank Castle/Punisher (Roger L. Jackson) - investigates with Emma Frost, Gamora, Doctor Strange, Ant-Man, T'Challa, Moon Knight and Winter Soldier to investigate Uatu's death *Robbie Reyes/Ghost Rider (Gabriel Luna) *Fantastic Four: all exposed as Skrulls. **Reed Richards/Mr. Fantastic (Robin Atkin Downes) **Susan Storm/Invisible Woman (Kari Wahlgren) **Johnny Storm/Human Torch (James Arnold Taylor) **Ben Grimm/Thing (Dave Boat) *Micronauts: **Acroyear **Biotron **Bug **Cilicia **Devil **Fireflyte **Huntarr **Marionette **Microtron **Nanotron **Arcturus Rann **Scion **Solitaire *Thor Corp: **Beta Ray Bill **Jane Foster/Thunderstrike **Dargo Ktor/Thor *Uatu the Water (Clancy Brown) - his last words were, "I see you", before getting shot by a Gamma bullet, and his dead eye was used to expose secrets such as the events yet to come and exposed a Skrull. *Nick Fury/Man on the Wall (Jim Byrne) - the X-Men Evolution version, his infinity serum was running low and was getting elderly, he has been using Life-Model Decoys to cover for him, while he was posing as the Man on the Wall, he was the one who shot Uatu when the Zodiac exposed him as a skrull. *Zodiac: **Draco (David Kaye) - the main antagonist, and the leader of the Zodiac, who seeks to use Uatu's eye to acquire power from it to charge up his weaponry. *Taskmaster (Clancy Brown) - the secondary antagonist, revealed to be a Skrull. *Dragon Man (Neil Kaplan) - the tertiary antagonist, created by Draco to distract the world. *Eric Williams/Grim Reaper (Roger Craig Smith) - the quaternary antagonist, He exposed the Skrulls by order of Draco. *Klaw (David Shaughnesssy) - the quinary antagonist, serves as Reapers partner. *Michael Korvac (Will Wheaton) - killed by Draco. Plot: ??? Trivia: *13 Secrets revealed in the movie by Uatu's eye: **Spider-Man was revealed to be a clone, and he, Tiger, Nova, Iron Fist and Power Man were used only for their abilities to start up another Super Soldier Serum. **Skrulls were posing as Taskmaster, Red Hulk, the Fantastic Four, Uatu the Watcher, Doc Ock and Nick Fury, prompting Quake and Ms. Marvel to leave both S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Avengers to start up a new Secret Warriors to protect the world from the Secret Invasion. **Dark Phoenix was posing as Jean Grey just to earn the X-Men's trust. **Iron Man had a role in Bruce Banner's transformation into the Hulk. **Drax realized his daughter, Kamaria was spared by Gamora when Ronan killed his wife, and Kamaria grew up to be Moondragon, and had a one night stand with Quill. **The Guardians' stories were also used as a distraction the Zodiac so they can steal the alien technology and sell it off the Black Market. **Kamala realizes Captain Marvel acts like a Playground Bully while doing fighting justice. Once an alien she was fighting accidentally dented her plane, despite said alien immediately apologizing Captain Marvel instantly decided to intensify an already mean-spirited beatdown on all the aliens she was fighting, then before sending them to jail made them repair the dent and pour her lemonade. Somehow, despite this attitude she still made it onto the Avengers and has Kamala idolizing her. As a result, she lost respect for Carol, and joins the Secret Warriors. **Wolverine and Storm go full on "mom and dad" mode on Team Coulson when they discover that Kitty was one of the original choices for the Super Soldier Serum project before White Tiger was chosen in her place. **Stan Lee reveals himself as the true Utau the watcher who allowed man's greed and stupidity with the real Reality Stone "The Pen" to use it to satisfy themselves. **This caused a shift in reality. **??? **??? **??? Category:Marvel Comics Category:Marvel Animation Category:Movies